Alpha
;Cardassian terminology *Alpha Red priority mission, a Cardassian military directive ;Cartography *Alpha Quadrant, a quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy *Kavis Alpha sector ;Chemistry *Hydrogen-alpha, an emission line created by hydrogen atoms ;Colonies * Alpha Centauri colony * Colony Alpha V ;Food and beverages *Alpha-currant nectar ;Holographic terminology *Diagnostic Program Alpha-11, a holographic agent *Diagnostic routine alpha-three-six, a diagnostic performed on The Doctor's mobile emitter *Emergency procedure alpha two, a main computer bypassing procedure *Various holodeck programs, including: **Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha **Insurrection Alpha **K'mtar Alpha-One **Paris Program Alpha-1 **Seven of Nine Alpha-3 ;Legal terminology *Statutes of Alpha III *Treaty of Alpha Cygnus IX *Tribunal of Alpha III ;Medical terminology *Alpha-wave, a brainwave pattern **Alpha-wave inducer *Theta 12 alpha, a drug devised by The Doctor to combat Vulcan pon farr ;Planets * Alfa 177 * Alpha III * Alpha V * Alpha Carinae II * Alpha Carinae III * Alpha Carinae V * Alpha Centauri VII * Alpha Cygnus IX * Alpha Delphi IX * Alpha Drapanas * Alpha Echevarria IV * Alpha Eridani II * Alpha Fernandes III * Alpha Laputa IV * Alpha Majoris I * Alpha Omicron VII * Alpha Onias III * Alpha Roller II * Alpha Rossi * Alpha Zayra II * Ceti Alpha V * Ceti Alpha VI * Kavis Alpha IV * Planet 1865-Alpha * Tau Alpha C * Zeta Alpha II ;Planetoids * Alpha 441 * Alpha moon of Peliar Zel * Memory Alpha ;School *University of Alpha Centauri ;Ships *''Alpha Nine, an attack raider used by the Maquis *Alpha Seven, an attack raider used by the Maquis *NX-Alpha, test vessel of the NX Program ;Space station *Lya Station Alpha, a Starfleet space station ;Starfleet terminology *'Alpha One Clearance', a Starfleet security protocol *Alpha-47 authorization, a Starfleet security protocol *Alpha search pattern, a Starfleet procedure *Alpha shift, the first shift or watch on a Starfleet starship *Code 1-Alpha-Zero, a ship in distress code *'Position Alpha', ship location reference used during the Battle of Wolf 359 *'Deck 17, section 21-Alpha', the location of the ''Enterprise-D arboretum *'Pattern Riker alpha', a Starfleet standard maneuver, developed by William T. Riker *Starfleet command authorization codes including: **''Omicron-omicron-alpha-yellow-daystar-2-7'' (2365) **''Sisko-Alpha-1-Alpha'' (2371) **''Override Command 1-EMH-Alpha; End Program'' (2371), The Doctor's deactivation code **''Picard-4-7-Alpha-Tango'' (2373) **''Picard, authorization Alpha-Alpha-3-0-5'' (2379) **''Security code 045, code 100 alpha'' ;Stars * Alpha Aquila * Alpha Ataru * Alpha Aurigae * Alpha Canis Majoris * Alpha Carinae * Alpha Centauri C (Alpha Proxima) * Alpha Cooper * Alpha Cygni * Alpha Leonis * Alpha Lyrae * Alpha Majoris * Alpha Shiro * Alpha Tauri * Ceti Alpha * Dikon Alpha, a class nine pulsar ;Star systems * Alpha Aurigae system * Alpha Aquilae system * Alpha Ataru system * Alpha Bootis system * Alpha Canis Majoris system * Alpha Canis Minoris system * Alpha Carinae system * Alpha Centauri system * Alpha Cygni system * Alpha Leonis system * Alpha Lyrae system * Alpha Omicron system * Alpha Onias system * Alpha Shiro system * Alpha Tauri system * Ceti Alpha system * Dikon Alpha system * M24 Alpha system * Nequencia Alpha system ;Titles *Alpha, a Jem'Hadar soldier bred in the Alpha Quadrant *Alpha Hirogen, leader of a Hirogen pack fr:Alpha